SoEulmates
by LoneWolf2492
Summary: Una inocente y dulce Ga Eul se topa con el más grande Casanova de Corea. Podré ser Yi Jeong el alma gemela de Ga Eul? Habrá que descubrirlo
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¿cómo están?

Bueno, aquí otra historia de BBF, aunque no soy buen escritor.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Soeul83, Capri8, Hyun Ra y Biliie Y. por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Bueno, espero que les guste!

SoEulmates

Prólogo

"_La vida está llena de sorpresas, unas más misteriosas que otras, que alegran los sentimientos del alma de la persona. Una de esas maravillosas sorpresas es el amor, aquel sentimiento de inmenso regocijo que abarca todos nuestros pensamientos y que nos hace llegar a límites desconocidos por la mente. Pero además de ser hermoso, también causa dolor, tristeza y penurias, sin embargo, al final de todo ese tormento, de ese camino doloroso y lleno de amargura, reinan la alegría y la felicidad, y la maldad y la tristeza dan marcha atrás. Porque al nacer estamos destinados a reunirnos con nuestra otra mitad, aquel otro ser con el que nos complementamos tan bien, con el que compartimos un vínculo tan estrecho, llegando a ser como uno solo."_

_-Anónimo_


	2. ¿Quién será él?

**¿Quién será él?**

**Dedico este fic a soeul83, Hyun Ra, Y. Billiie y Capri8. Gracias por sus comentarios… me animan a seguir escribiendo. Bueno ahí les va… espero les guste…**

-Ga Eul! –Gritó Jan Di por tercera vez.- ¡El auto está aquí!

-Ya voy! –Contestó Ga Eul

No era del todo cierto, no había terminado de arreglarse y además faltaba bajar su equipaje.

-¡Ga Eul, el auto!

-¡Voy, voy! ¿Falta algo? –preguntó Ga Eul. Bueno ya no tiene remedio, tendré que irme sin maquillarme.

-De prisa! Quiero llegar antes de que Jun Pyo enloquezca.

-Pero si el avión sale a las 10:00 a.m. ¿no? Preguntó Ga Eul

-Sí, pero preferiría no tener que lidiar con Jun Pyo enfadado.

Jan Di y Ga Eul corrieron. Rieron de felicidad ante la idea de ir de viaje, en busca del sol y diversión.

Ambas eran amigas desde el jardín de infantes.

Jan Di era una persona encantadora, de naturaleza reservada y modesta, aunque con un fuerte carácter. Su mejor amiga, Ga Eul, era alegre, tierna, dulce y muy trabajadora.

Ga Eul trabajaba junto a Jan Di en una tienda de avena; compartían amistad y el mismo trabajo.

Ambas iban de vacaciones a una isla en Tailandia, invitadas por el novio de Jan Di, Jun Pyo Gu, el heredero de la poderosa corporación coreana, el Grupo Shin Hwa, y Jan Di sólo había aceptado si Ga Eul la acompañaba; al principio Ga Eul se mostró reacia, pero después aceptó por complacer a su amiga.

¡Sol, un mar azul playas doradas! No es genial la idea de unas vacaciones- decía Ga Eul.

Espero que nos divirtamos mucho, para que puedas olvidar al idiota de Soo Pyo...-Jan Di, paró al ver que el alegre rostro de su amiga se tornaba en tristeza.-Perdón, no debí mencionarlo, no fue mi intención.

-Descuida, no te preocupes- Dijo Ga Eul.-Ya lo he olvidado-no era del todo cierto, todavía no había podido olvidar a Soo Pyo, el chico que fue su novio y que jugó con sus sentimientos. Pero, no podía pasarse la vida llorando por alguien que no lo merecía. _Tal vez estas vacaciones me ayuden a despejar mi mente y a olvidar el pasado_- Pensó interiormente Ga Eul.

-Jan Di cuéntame más acerca de los amigos de tu novio, el grandioso F4-Preguntó algo ansiosa Ga Eul.

-Pues, el F4 lo integran Jun Pyo, que es el líder; Ji Hoo Yoon, que es el nieto del ex presidente de Corea; Yi Jeong So, que es un reconocido alfarero, pero también es un gran playboy; Woo Bin Song, que es heredero de una empresa de construcción, también es conocido como el Don Juan.

-Ahh... dime ¿son guapos?- preguntó Ga Eul.

-Bueno todos son guapos… pero por tu bien deberás mantenerte lejos de ellos. Eres mi amiga, y lo que menos quiero es que alguno de ellos te lastime. Contestó Jan Di, seria.

-No te preocupes, Jan Di-ah, tendré cuidado- Afirmó Ga Eul- Además no creo que alguno de ellos sea mi alma gemela.

Cuando ambas llegaron al hangar privado de la familia Gu, fueron recibidas por Jun Pyo y los otros miembros del F4

-Jan Di! Al fin llegaste, Jun Pyo estaba a punto de enloquecer -Habló Woo Bin. Vaya y ¿quién es esta hermosa jovencita que vino contigo?

-Es mi amiga Ga Eul, pero mantente alejado de ella, oíste Woo Bin- contestó Jan Di algo airada. Y eso también va para ti Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong, se rió, estaba mirando a Ga Eul y vio que se sonrojó. Notó que era hermosa, eso era cierto, pero al verla sonrojarse, inmediatamente se dio de cuenta de que era el tipo de chicas que él evitaría como la peste, las románticas.

Por su parte Ga Eul, notó que eran muy guapos, como Jan Di le había dicho, pero como le había prometido a su amiga, se mantendría alejada de ellos.

El avión despegó rumbo a Tailandia, eso fue lo último que supo Ga Eul, porque quedó dormida en un profundo sueño, cundo despertó ya habían llegado a tierra, de ahí se dirigirían en yate a la isla privada de la familia Gu, donde tenían planeado pasar sus vacaciones, en un condominio turístico privado, propiedad también de la familia Gu.

-Necesito que la distraigas, para poder pasar tiempo a solas con Jan Di- le pedía Jun Pyo a Yi Jeong. Por favor hermano, ayúdame.

-Pero, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué no puede ser Woo Bin o Ji Hoo?- preguntó un desconcertado Yi Jeong.

-Yo, bro, tengo mis movidas, así que no puedo ayudar a Jun Pyo- contestó el gánster.

-Bueno, que hay de Ji Hoo, el puede distraerla- dijo Yi Jeong

-Sucede que tengo que dormir- fue lo que respondió Ji Hoo.

-Ya, hermano, no queda nadie más que tú, para ayudar a Jun Pyo, así que suerte, no estés triste, mira lo hermosa que es.-dijo el príncipe Song.

-No queda otra, así que Jun Pyo, está bien te ayudaré.- fue lo que respondió Yi Jeong.

-Gracias hermano, me has salvado, siempre te agradeceré. –contestó un muy feliz Jun Pyo.

Jan Di y Ga Eul no se habían separado para nada después de haber llegado a la isla. Así pretendían permanecer, sólo que no sospechaban lo que el heredero de Shin Hwa tenía en mente.

-Jan Di ah, prométeme que no me dejarás sola, con ellos, no los conozco- pidió una ansiosa Ga Eul.

-No te preocupes, Ga Eul, no te dejaré sola, siempre estaremos juntas.- respondió la chica de la tintorería.

Fueron a almorzar al restaurante del condominio, y después de eso Jun Pyo pondría su plan en marcha.

-Jan Di ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte la isla- dijo Jun Pyo a su novia.

-Aissh, está bien iré, ven Ga Eul, acompáñanos- dijo Jan Di dirigiéndose a su mejor amiga.

Ga Eul se disponía a acompañarlos pero fue detenida por Yi Jeong. Por otra parte, Jun Pyo se llevó casi a rastras a Jan Di, sin importar sus gritos.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer, estaba sola en medio de tiburones. La constante mirada de ellos la ponía nerviosa.

-Bueno, es mi hora de marcharme- dijo el futuro líder de la mafia.

-Voy a ir a dormir- dijo Ji Hoo, lanzando un bostezo.

Sólo quedaban Ga Eul y Yi Jeong. Ga Eul, por su parte se disponía a irse a su habitación, pero una mano la detuvo, al mirar se dio cuenta que era el Casanova quien la sostenía.

-Por qué te marchas? Sólo quedamos nosotros, que tal si damos un paseo por la isla.- dijo el playboy.

**¿Aceptará Ga Eul la propuesta de Yi Jeong? ¿Qué estará pensando el Casanova? Bueno esperen el segundo capítulo.**

**Espero les haya gustado, reitero que no soy muy bueno escribiendo, pero hago el intento… Recuerdan que les dije que me era difícil escribir desde el punto de vista de una mujer, bueno para este fic, tuve la ayuda de mi hermana, así que también se lo dedico a ella. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**


	3. Algo raro crece dentro de mí

**Je je je je**

**¿Cómo están? Aquí el segundo capítulo de SoEulmates… bueno espero les guste. Mil gracias por sus comentarios, les agradece su servidor Kim Sang-Roll (****김****상****롤****)**

**Algo raro crece dentro de mí**

- Por qué te marchas? Sólo quedamos nosotros, que tal si damos un paseo por la isla.- dijo el playboy.

-Eh… yo… -Ga Eul no sabía que decir, le había prometido a Jan Di no acercarse a ninguno de los F4.

-Vamos, acompáñame… o, tienes miedo? –preguntó con cierta picardía el alfarero.

-¿Yo? ¿Miedo? No tengo en absoluto miedo, ni de ti ni de nadie –contestó Ga Eul firme

-Ahh, valiente… bueno entonces vamos, acompáñame a dar un paseo por la isla. No me dejes solo –añadió el Casanova

Viendo que estaba sola en aquel hermoso paraíso, Ga Eul no encontraba nada que hacer, pensaba que iba a estar con Jan Di siempre, pero visto que Jun Pyo, la había raptado, se había quedado sola. Ahora la única forma de diversión que se le presentaba, era la que Yi Jeong le ofrecía. Después de tanto pensar en qué hacer, finalmente decidió que iría.

-Está bien, iré –respondió Ga Eul con timidez.

-Estupendo –declaró el joven So

-Pero no debemos demorarnos, Jan Di no debe verme contigo –añadió Ga Eul

-Está bien, volveremos antes de que ellos regresen –contestó el alfarero.

Yi Jeong le fue mostrando cada uno de los hermosos parajes de la isla. Aquel era un muy hermoso lugar, rodeado de aguas cristalinas y de una exuberante vegetación, bajo un azul cielo. Yi Jeong se mostraba cordial, amable, y muy conversador con Ga Eul. Él comentaba sobre su pasión por la cerámica y por las mujeres, no se cohibía en nada. A cada comentario que él hacía acerca de alguna de sus conquistas, Ga Eul se sonrojaba. Ella, por su parte, hablaba de sus estudios y de algunas otras cosas.

-Tienes novio? –preguntó Yi Jeong, sorprendiendo a Ga Eul.

-No –contestó con cierta timidez después de una pausa

-¿Por qué una chica hermosa como tú no tiene novio? –añadió Yi Jeong

-Ehh… -Ga Eul se sonrojó, al escuchar eso de boca del Casanova –Bueno… yo tenía un novio, pero él… me engañó –su voz comenzó a quebrarse- él jugó con mis sentimientos… -contestó Ga Eul, casi al borde del llanto.

Yi Jeong pensó que jamás debió decir eso. Ahora se sentía culpable por haberla hecho recordar aquel triste recuerdo de su vida.

-Bueno… pero no te sientas mal. Mejor hablemos de otras cosas –respondió el Casanova –Eres la mejor amiga de Jan Di ¿cierto? –Ella asintió- Desde cuando se conocen?-preguntó con cierto interés el joven So.

-Desde el jardín de infantes –contestó Ga Eul limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Ahhh… entonces son mejores amigas –respondió Yi Jeong

-Sí. Nosotros somos como hermanas, nos contamos todo y nos ayudamos mutuamente –respondió Ga Eul con orgullo

El resto del día, fue hermoso para Ga Eul, Yi Jeong la llevó a muy hermosos lugares, le enseñaba cada cosa y trataba de explicarle cada objeto al que Ga Eul le prestaba atención. Tratando de subir una roca, Ga Eul se resbaló y se lastimó la pierna, Yi Jeong acudió a ella como el rayo, la ayudó a levantarse y le curó la herida, fue ahí en ese preciso momento que Ga Eul sintió algo en su estómago, como una especie de cosquilleo.

-_Debe ser el hambre… no he comido nada –_pensó Ga Eul

Pero lo que no sabía era que Yi Jeong comenzaba a sentirse extraño también. Algo inusual comenzaba a crecer en el corazón del Casanova.

**¿Qué será lo que comenzó a sentir Yi Jeong?... habrá que descubrirlo **

**Una vez más auxiliado por, mi hermana…**

**Por favor no se vayan a molestar por lo muy corto que es este capítulo, pero es que lo dejé así para aumentar la tensión.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios… se los agradezco mucho.**


	4. Los Sentimientos del Casanova

**Un capítulo de SoEulmates, espero les guste, una vez más les pido disculpas si es corto, pero quiero mantenerlo así, para aumentar la tensión de la trama. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y consejos…. KOMAWHO!**

**Kim Sang-Roll**

**Los Sentimientos del Casanova **

_-No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí. Yo, Yi Jeong So, un playboy, el más grande Casanova de Corea, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago por una chica?, pero si ni siquiera es mi tipo!… ella es un patán, es inocente… rayos!…ella es hermosa, es dulce, es tierna, es… Oh, no! Estoy babeando por ella!... Me estaré enamorando?... no, no puede ser. Debe ser algo pasajero, mañana esta sensación habrá desaparecido… si, mañana estaré bien_ –pensaba interiormente Yi Jeong, preocupado por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

-Sunbae… te encuentras bien? –preguntó Ga Eul, agitando su mano al frente del rostro de Yi Jeong.

-Ehh… Yo? Sí, me encuentro bien –contestó Yi Jeong, un poco nervioso.

-Es que te veías como perdido en tus pensamientos –respondió Ga Eul

-No, no es nada, estoy bien –contestó el alfarero.

-Ah… ya, pero vamos. Aún no he hemos ido al mirador –respondió una muy emocionada Ga Eul

-Aisshh… está bien, vamos –contestó de mala gana Yi Jeong, pero en el fondo, se sentía alegre, algo que ni él mismo sabía por qué.

Subieron al mirador, desde el cual se divisaba la inmensidad del mar, la belleza de los bosques y un hermoso atardecer. El sol, en su majestuosidad, destellaba rayos naranjas, amarillos y otros tantos colores que alegraban la vista de las personas y más la de Ga Eul, que al ver esa maravillosa escena, no pudo contener las lágrimas de la emoción.

-Qué te sucede? –Preguntó Yi Jeong, algo preocupado al ver a Ga Eul llorar -. Ahora que hice? De seguro estás llorando por mi culpa.

-No, sunbae, no es tu culpa. Es sólo que la vista es tan hermosa que no pude contener las lágrimas de emoción –contestó Ga Eu, ganándose una sonrisa del Casanova.

-Siempre eres tan sensible? –preguntó el playboy, con cierto sarcasmo

-Ya! No te burles de mí… es que algunas veces no puedo contener la emoción –contestó Ga Eul

-Es que pareces una niña! –contesto riéndose Yi Jeong

-Ya! Sunbae, yo soy una niña –afirmó Ga Eul

-Niña? Si, tú lo dices

El resto de la tarde fue muy emocionante para Ga Eul, pues Yi Jeong la llevó a la playa, y allí jugaron como dos niños, salpicándose con agua, y corriendo por la arena. Ga Eul sentía cada vez con más intensidad ese cosquilleo en su estómago. El estar cerca de Yi Jeong la hacía sentir una gran alegría. Pero, fue cuando él le tomó la mano, que esas sensaciones incrementaron aún más, lo que la hizo pensar en algo.

_-Será posible que yo… me estaré… no, no puede ser posible, pero si apenas lo conozco. En definitiva debe ser el hambre –se decía interiormente Ga Eul._

Pero si Ga Eul se sentía extraña, el Casanova estaba, aún peor, ni siquiera tenía alguna explicación para lo que estaba sintiendo al estar cerca de esa niña, algo raro estaba creciendo dentro de él, algo desconocido para él, pero que se sentía agradable, sentía una gran ternura al estar cerca de Ga Eul, que se asustó.

_-Nunca me había pasado esto con otra chica. Será posible que… No! Es que en realidad no sé lo que está sucediendo. Estoy confundido… -pensaba Yi Jeong_

Después de mucho divertirse, regresaron al condominio, antes de Jun Pyo y Jan Di.

-Gracias sunbae, me divertí mucho, gracias por haber sido muy amable conmigo –agradeció Ga Eul

-No te preocupes, yo también me divertí. En realidad nunca, había dado un paseo con una chica muy sensible –contestó Yi Jeong, riéndose, lo que hizo que Ga Eul se enfadara y se sonrojara.

-Ya, Sunbae!

Yi Jeong se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que Ga Eul se sonrojara aún más. Por su parte Ga Eul, se dirigió muy contenta a su habitación. Su día había sido más alegre y emocionante de lo que ella había imaginado.

-Ey, brother, veo que estás muy alegre, que tal te fue con Ga Eul, eh? –preguntó Woo Bin, con cierta picardía

-Nada pasó Woo Bin, sólo me ofrecí a llevarla a conocer la isla, sabes que soy muy caballeroso. La vi sola, así que decidí invitarla a dar un paseo, eso fue todo –contestó el joven So

-Bueno… si tú lo dices, pero yo creo que Ga Eul te flechó, mira nada mas como sonríes cuando mencionas su nombre –dijo el Don Juan, ganándose la furia del Casanova.

-Ya! Woo Bin, te dije que no me pasa nada con ella. Además, ni siquiera es mi tipo –contestó el playboy.

Yi Jeong decía que Ga Eul no era su tipo, pero en realidad, el estar cerca de ella, despertaba en él emociones extrañas, raras para su personalidad de playboy, pero aún así, en el fondo estaba alegre, pero no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por aquella niña que alegró su día.

_-Mañana, la invitaré de nuevo. Necesito saber qué es lo que me sucede, necesito saber que siento por ella –pensaba Yi Jeong _

En la noche, todos se reunieron en el restaurante del condominio, para la cena. Ga Eul estaba muy alegre, lo que hizo despertar la curiosidad en Jan Di.

-Ga Eul ah, estás muy alegre, ¿Por qué? ¿Tuviste un buen día? Quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte dejado sola, pero es que Jun Pyo…

-No te preocupes Jan Di ah, Jun Pyo sunbae es tu novio, lo entiendo. Bueno, sí tuve un día muy alegre y divertido, recorrí la isla con… -estuvo a punto de decirle a Jan Di que había pasado el día entero con Yi Jeong, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Si Jan Di se llegara a enterar que ella se acercó a uno de los F4, de seguro que pondría el grito en el cielo –con… la soledad… sí, di un paseo con la soledad, es que me sentía tan sola que mi única compañera era la soledad, pero aún así me divertí muchísimo.

-La Soledad? –Preguntó Jan Di, riéndose –Ga Eul, sabes que no debes acercarte a ninguno de los F4, ellos son unos playboys empedernidos, ligan chicas a su antojo, por eso es mejor que no te acerques a ellos.

-No te preocupes Jan Di ah, yo sé que no debo acercarme a ellos –respondió Ga Eul, desviando la mirada a otro sitio.

En la cena, todos se reunieron, en el restaurante del condominio. Jun Pyo estaba muy alegre por haber pasado un tiempo a solas con su novia. Por el contario, Ji Hoo, estaba un poco enojado porque lo habían despertado de un profundo sueño. Pero Yi Jeong y Ga Eul eran los más silenciosos, de vez en cuando, Yi Jeong le lanzaba una mirada y le guiñaba un ojo, con lo que lograba que Ga Eul se sonrojara. A todo esto, Woo Bin se mantenía atento, el mirar como su amigo y compañero de movidas y colega playboy, le coqueteaba a una chica ingenua, dulce, tierna e inocente, era digno de capturar en fotografía. Estaba casi seguro que Yi Jeong estaba cayendo por Ga Eul, aunque, de seguro el Casanova lo negaría enérgicamente.

Después de haber terminado de cenar, Jun Pyo acompañó a Jan Di a su habitación, tiempo que Yi Jeong aprovechó para acercarse a Ga Eul y poder conversar con ella.

-Hola! –fue lo único que dijo el playboy

-Hola, sunbae –contestó Ga Eul

-Te gustó el día que tuviste hoy –preguntó Yi Jeong, directo al grano.

-Oh, sí, sunbae, me gustó mucho el día que tuve hoy, fue muy divertido –contestó Ga Eul con cierta timidez.

-Me pregunto si… tal vez… es decir, tú… -el joven So, no podía pronunciar lo que quería

-Sí?... –respondió Ga Eul, tratando de animarlo

-Bueno, es decir me preguntaba si tú quisieras repetir mañana, lo de hoy. Quisieras acompañarme a dar otro paseo por la isla? –preguntó Yi Jeong

**¿Aceptará Ga Eul la propuesta del Casanova? ¿Qué intención tendrá el Casanova? Le revelará sus sentimientos? ¿Qué sentirá Ga Eul?... bueno habrá que descubrirlo**

**Muchas gracias a todos, por sus comentarios y por sus buenos deseos…**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo**

**Kim Sang-Roll **


	5. El Primer Beso

**Aquí la continuación de SoEulmates, espero les guste…**

**Muchas gracias a todos, en realidad les agradezco. Sus cometarios me animan a seguir escribiendo, es el único pago que recibimos por acrecentar nuestra imaginación.**

**Kim Sang-Roll **

**El Primer Beso**

Los cálidos y luminosos rayos del sol, entrando por la ventana de su habitación, la despertaron. Era un día hermoso y muy especial, Ga Eul se sentía feliz.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, algo inusual en ella, salió corriendo al baño, se duchó y escogió un atuendo apropiado para el día y la ocasión. Era una ocasión una especial.

Mirándose al espejo para comprobar si lucía bien, recordó la noche anterior.

_**Flashback:**_

_-Hola! –fue lo único que dijo el playboy_

_-Hola, sunbae –contestó Ga Eul_

_-Te gustó el día que tuviste hoy –preguntó Yi Jeong, directo al grano._

_-Oh, sí, sunbae, me gustó mucho el día que tuve hoy, fue muy divertido –contestó Ga Eul con cierta timidez._

_-Me pregunto si… tal vez… es decir, tú… -el joven So, no podía pronunciar lo que quería_

_-Sí?... –respondió Ga Eul, tratando de animarlo_

_-Bueno, es decir me preguntaba si tú quisieras repetir mañana, lo de hoy. Quisieras acompañarme a dar otro paseo por la isla? –preguntó Yi Jeong _

_-Sunbae… -fue lo que respondió Ga Eul, algo sorprendida por la propuesta del Casanova_

_-Todavía hay muchos lugares de la isla, que no te he enseñado –contestó Yi Jeong, tratando de animar a Ga Eul a que lo acompañara. –Bueno, si es que tú quieres acompañarme. Si dices que no, entenderé, pero me sentiré muy triste, si me dejas solo –terminó Yi Jeong, con cierta picardía._

_-Oh, sunbae… -rió Ga Eul, ante las palabras poco usuales en el playboy._

_-Por favor, Ga Eul, di que sí… sí_

_-Está bien, sunbae. Iré, pero Jan Di no debe enterarse –contestó Ga Eul_

_-No te preocupes, nadie se enterará –respondió Yi Jeong _

Acordándose de ayer, de cuando Yi Jeong le pidió que lo acompañara nuevamente, Ga Eul rió, feliz ante la idea de pasar otro día con él. Desde que lo conoció, sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago. Se sentía nerviosa y algo temerosa ante la idea de que se estuviese enamorando del Casanova, pero también feliz, porque en estos días, pudo, por primera vez, olvidarse de Su Pyo, de todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que le causó, por eso sentía miedo de volver a ser herida.

Encontrándose en su habitación, el gran playboy de Corea, no hallaba qué ponerse para la ocasión. Nunca antes se había sentido así, en realidad jamás se había sentido así al estar cerca de una chica, pero cuando conoció a Ga Eul, algo extraño comenzó a crecer dentro de él. Algo que nunca antes había sentido, por eso necesitaba estar seguro de que era lo que en realidad el sentía por ella. Reía, nada más de acordarse de lo vivido ayer, de los momentos de ternura que sintió al estar cerca de ella. También se sentía algo contrariado y confundido, porque él siendo el playboy más grande de Corea, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella dulce y tierna niña.

Ga Eul salió de su habitación, bajó a desayunar y se encontró a Yi Jeong que la estaba esperando para comer juntos. Después de desayunar, ambos partieron a su destino, Yi Jeong tenía planeado llevarla a conocer un lugar de la isla muy hermoso, desde donde se divisaba la inmensidad del océano y la majestuosidad de los bosques.

Cuando llegaron al lugar señalado por Yi Jeong, Ga Eul quedó maravillada ante la belleza de aquel fantástico paisaje.

-Oh, sunbae… es hermoso –fue lo que alcanzó a decir Ga Eul

-Sí, es muy hermoso –contestó el joven So -. Por eso decidí traerte, sabía que te iba a gustar.

-Es muy amable de tu parte el traerme aquí.

Caminaron juntos, aunque con prudente distancia entre ellos, observando la hermosura de aquellos parajes. De vez en cuando Yi Jeong se acercaba a Ga Eul y le susurraba palabras al oído, eran cosas sin sentido, como un chiste, pero hacían que ella se sonrojaba y las sensaciones de enamoramiento aumentaran en ella. Yi Jeong, reía, al ver como lograba que Ga Eul se sonrojara por sus comentarios o palabras, y eso hacía que sintiera cada vez más fuerte, ese sentimiento por ella, sentimiento, que ni el mismo Yi Jeong conocía, pero que estaba dispuesto averiguarlo.

Después de tanto conocer y caminar, decidieron descansar a la sombra de un árbol de cerezo que había allí cerca. Ga Eul sacó un libro de historias para leer, mientras que Yi Jeong, vencido por el cansancio, se derribó en las piernas de Ga Eul en un profundo sueño, al principio Ga Eul se encontraba algo incómoda, ante la situación en la había puesto el Casanova, pero después de ver como él dormía tranquilamente, decidió dejarlo descansar.

Examinando todas las características de su rostro, Ga Eul lo miraba fijamente, mientras escucha como su corazón late aceleradamente, tratando de salirse de su pecho. Ahora, finalmente, pudo comprender lo que en realidad ella siente por él… ella está enamorada de él. Ya es muy tarde para recordar la promesa que le hizo Jan Di, ya no puede regresar el tiempo atrás para no acercarse a él. No sirve de nada tratar de luchar contra ese hermoso sentimiento que crece dentro de ella. Ella ya está enamorada de él. Acariciando su rostro, ella trata de memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos, estaba tan distraída, que lo despertó.

Cuando despertó de su sueño, la miró y pensó que jamás había visto unos ojos más hermosos que los de Ga Eul, eran brillantes como el sol, y expresivos como la luna. Le sonrió.

-Crees que duermo mucho? –preguntó Yi Jeong, todavía acostado en las piernas de Ga Eul

-Bueno, no tanto, pero… pesas mucho –contestó Ga Eul riéndose.

-Lo siento!… -exclamó Yi Jeong, levantándose rápidamente .

-Sólo era una broma… -reía Ga Eul, viendo como el gran playboy estaba nervioso ante la idea de que pudo haberla lastimado

-Pero… estás bien? –preguntó Yi Jeong.-No te he hecho daño, verdad?

-No, sunbae, estoy bien. Un poco cansada, pero estoy bien.

-Uff… me alegro

De regreso al condominio, Yi Jeong se detuvo, y fueron a la playa, a mirar de cerca el atardecer, era hermoso ver como el sol, en su gloriosa majestuosidad, se sumergía en el horizonte para dar paso a la noche.

Ambos estaban de pie, cuando de repente Ga Eul sintió que Yi Jeong tomó su mano. Ella lo miró a los ojos y vio ternura y cariño en ellos, de repente se acercó, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos a lo mínimo. Ga Eul, estaba nerviosa y al mismo tiempo, ansiosa, de lo que Yi Jeong iba a hacer. De pronto, él bajó su rostro al de ella, y sus labios se unieron finalmente. Él sintió que los labios de ella eran dulces, como la miel, jamás había besado unos labios como los de Ga Eul, sin duda ella era especial, no sólo por tener labios dulces, sino porque ella era la primera y la única chica que le ha hecho sentir una hermosa e indescriptible felicidad en su corazón, desde… hace mucho tiempo.

Ga Eul no podía creer que Yi Jeong So, el Casanova F4, la estaba besando, ella creía que estaba en un sueño del que no quería que la despertaran, sentía como sus labios se mezclaban con los de él en una danza que parecía no encontrar fin, sus labios eran firmes y decididos. Yi Jeong imprimía en cada uno de sus besos toda su esencia y su personalidad. Para asegurarse de que en realidad él la estaba besando, Ga Eul tuvo que rodearlo con sus brazos, sólo así se pudo dar cuenta de lo tierno y dulce que era Yi Jeong.

La necesidad de respirar los obligó a separarse. Ga Eul abrió sus ojos y observo que Yi Jeong la miraba con ternura. Él le acarició las mejillas con sus pulgares y le dio un dulce beso en la frente, y luego la atrajo hacia sí en un tierno y fuerte abrazo.

Yi Jeong posó su barbilla en la cabeza de Ga Eul, mientras ella escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Así los dos se quedaron, abrazados mirando el hermoso atardecer.

**¿Qué sucederá después del beso? ¿Le confesará, Yi Jeong, sus sentimientos a Ga Eul?... habrá que descubrirlo.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen lo muy cursi que me quedó este capítulo. Además, también, disculpen porque mi historia no se adapta a la trama original, pero es que quería hacer algo nuevo… Al fin y al cabo, hay pareja SoEul ¿no?**

**Bueno, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y buenos deseos…**

**SaludossssssssssssS **

**Kim Sang-Roll**


End file.
